


Whole Lot Of Questions

by Kyuubiluver342



Series: The Representative [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Steve And Tony Have A Heart To Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Steve is determined to get his answers and he knows only one person will help him; Tony.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark/Thor
Series: The Representative [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1073367
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125





	Whole Lot Of Questions

Tony looked up when he heard the Bifrost land on his tower. Admittedly, he was so worried that Thor or Loki had come after him, he was startled to find Steve standing there instead. How had he forgotten about the Captain staying in Asgard? He winced.

“Welcome back, Captain. I apologize for leaving without you, but I wanted you to have some time with the King.” Tony lied smoothly.

If Steve never knew he was left behind, it was better for everyone’s sake in Tony’s opinion. He could only imagine what Steve would tell Fury and the council if he ever found out. Steve looked up at him, a bit startled when he realized where he had landed before nodding. He held a file close to his chest, one Tony hadn’t seen before. Tony tilted his head to the side, quite curious, but knowing better than to assume the Captain would share it with him, he let it go.

“I’ll have my driver, Happy, bring the car around. I am sure he wouldn’t mind taking you home.” Tony said, grabbing his phone.

“Wait!” Steve said quickly, making Tony jump, before coughing into his hand.

Tony raised an eyebrow.

“Mr. Stark… Tony… do you mind if I call you Tony?” Steve asked nervously.

Tony stared at him, startled and now suspicious by his calm question.

“Sure, everyone does.” Tony replied after a moment.

Steve flashed him a smile and stepped into the room.

“Tony… I was wondering if we could talk. If you have the time, of course.” Steve said.

Tony crossed his arms, but kept his phone in his hand. He wasn’t quite sure what to make of Steve’s sudden request. The man certainly hadn’t seemed to want anything to do with him just a few short days ago.

“About?” Tony stressed.

“About you and I. About this team Fury wants to create… but first, I should apologize.” Steve said.

Tony’s eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. What?

“Apologize?” Tony repeated.

“Yes, I made some assumptions about you before we even met and that was wrong of me. I said things that I had no right to say and for that, I am sorry.” Steve said quickly.

Steve held out his hand and he seemed so sincere that Tony had a hard time thinking that this was part of some plot against him. Tony eyed the hand before taking it and giving it a firm shake.

“Thank you… for your apology, Captain. And I apologize as well. I said a few things that were quite rude myself. Hopefully, we can move past this now.” Tony stated simply.

Steve smiled and they shook hands before letting go. Tony leaned against his counter and stared at the man, wondering what had caused his sudden change towards Tony before a light bulb went off in his head and he groaned.

“They said something to you, didn’t they?” Tony muttered, rubbing his eyes.

Steve sat on the couch and gave a small nod.

“Yes. They helped me see things from a different angle.” Steve admitted.

Tony huffed, but felt a wave of happiness go through him. Thor and Loki had both told him he deserved better than most people treated him, but he never expected them to actually stop and help correct that behavior.

“Alright, you said you wanted to talk. Let’s talk.” Tony finally said after a moment of quiet.

Steve looked at him and then let out a slow breath before straightening his spine. Just like that, Steve Rogers became Captain America.

“I was given this file… by Fury when he first approached me about the team.” Steve held it out and Tony eyed it nervously.

“File?” Tony said.

“Yes, he told me it would explain to me everything I needed to know about you. I’m afraid my assumptions came from here and that is why I was so hostile to you on our first meeting.” Steve admitted.

Tony eyed the file again before taking it. He flipped it open and looked over the first page. Natasha’s report on him was staring back at him and he hummed.

“Yeah, I suppose this file would give you a lot to run with.” Tony stated boredly.

Tony flipped through it slowly, making mental notes on each and every page before he was done. He snapped it shut and looked at Steve.

“You do realize everything in this file is true, don’t you? Everything they claim I have done, every life that was destroyed by my tech, every page is completely true about me.” Tony stated.

Steve nodded before eying the file.

“They might be true, but I have reason to believe many of those actions weren’t 100% your fault.” Steve replied.

“And you are basing that off of three people who have known me less than a quarter of my life?” Tony explained.

“Yes. I am.” Steve said.

Tony stared at him and then frowned.

“Sir, if I may interject?” Jarvis piped up for the first time.

Steve jumped violently, his head snapped up and he looked around.

“Jeez, it’s only Jarvis, Cap. Lighten up.” Tony said teasingly.

“I’m sorry. I just wasn’t expecting it.” Steve replied.

“It’s quite alright, Captain. I do apologize for not warning you first, but I felt the need to cut in.” Jarvis stated.

“Alright, what’s up, Jarvis?” Tony asked.

“I do believe dismissing the Asgardian siblings simply because they have not been around you as long as Ms. Potts or Colonial Rhodes is quite detrimental. Your emotional, physical and mental wellbeing has never been better. You have benefited greatly from both Asgard and the Asgardian siblings entering your life.” Jarvis explained. 

There was a moment where Tony seemed almost concerned. His eyes flashed with alarm and Steve had to wonder.

“Even still, they don’t really know me.” Tony stressed.

“Does anyone?” Steve asked.

Tony turned to him, uncertain.

“What do you mean?” Tony demanded.

“I mean does anyone really know anyone? I am sure there are things about me you would never know unless I directly told you and even then, you might not believe them. But even still, they are choosing to see you in this light. They are choosing to see you as a good man and they have opened my eyes to that as well.” Steve reached out and placed a hand on the file.

“These are just words. Words printed on paper. Straight forward facts about situations that you were involved in. They say nothing about what happened before or after that incident. Advisor Loki happened to point out that the so called in depth file on you mentioned absolutely nothing about the Arc Reactor poisoning you were suffering at the time.” Steve explained.

Tony stared at him before looking at the file. Steve was right, in a way, but his whole life had been dictated by words, reports and files just like this one. How people saw him correlated directly with what newspaper article or interview they had seen of him last. His life and everyone in it had always believed the words printed about him. It was hard to stomach a man who was trying to see past them.

“What, exactly, do you want to ask me, Cap?” Tony asked after a moment.

“I want to talk to you. I want to rely on you. I want you to help me lead this team that Fury insists on, but I can’t do that with the doubts I have now.” Steve sensed the change in conversation and moved along with it.

He pulled something out of his pocket, a folded up piece of paper with writing on it. Tony eyed it with curiosity.

“I have questions, questions I want real answers to and I am not going to let anyone stop me from getting them. I was scared to ask questions in the past and I don’t want to be scared of that anymore. So, if you have the time, I was wondering if you could help me find these answers.” Steve stated.

Tony’s face broke out in a slow smile.

“Well, Cap, you came to the right guy. Finding answers is my specialty after all.” Tony walked over and sat down next to him as Steve unfolded his list.

“First things first, I want to know about…”

Close to six hours later, Steve thought his head was about to explode. All around him were projections that Jarvis had set up, folders and other documents that Steve was 99% sure Tony should not have access to, but did and Steve couldn’t find it in him to be angry. All he could do was stare in silent wonder and fear.

“So… what do you think?” Tony asked.

He was staring at a screen, eyes tracing the numbers and letters that Steve couldn’t even begin to understand. To Tony, it meant something. To Steve, it looked like alphabet soup.

“I don’t even know.” Steve said with a groan.

“Yeah, I hear you on that one.” Tony muttered.

Tony walked over to the table and grabbed his mug. Steve had long since finished his, but Tony’s must have been ice cold by now, considering it had been brewed for them at hour one. Yet, he chugged it like he didn’t even notice.

“But, we know two things. Fury is full of shit.” Tony said after a moment.

“And there is more to the Avengers than just a defense team. Mostly likely? It’s a team to keep all unknown and dangerou metahumans and super soldiers in line.” Steve said, leaning back.

“Which is a completely different ball of wax.” Tony hummed and walked over to the couch, slumping down onto it and staring at another screen before he reached up to rub his eyes.

“And then we have Thanos.” Tony mumbled.

Thanos, Steve shuddered at the name. At hour three, in the middle of some argument Steve and Tony were having about security breaches and if Tony’s hacking could be considered treason, Tony threw out the name ‘Thanos’ and all hell broke loose. Thanos was what Tony had been planning for, Thanos was what Tony feared and knew was coming. The thing was, Tony had no idea what or who Thanos was, but he had seen more than one vision concerning what Thanos would do if he ever stepped foot onto Midgard.

“And then we have Thanos.” Steve parroted.

“Hela, Thor and Loki all recognized the name. But as far as I could find, knew next to nothing about him” Tony stated.

“And you said, in your visions, he would only wipe out half the population… and leave?” Steve asked.

“Eeyup. He snaps his fingers and poof, half the world disappears into dust.” Tony said, throwing his hands up.

Thank god the mug was empty, or his now extremely old coffee would have gotten everywhere.

“But… why? Why only wipe out half of us? Why leave directly afterwards? Nothing makes sense.” Steve sighed.

“If you wanted to enslave us, wiping half of us out would make sense.” Tony pointed out.

“But you said he didn’t exactly pick and choose, so how would he know he got the best of us?” Steve asked.

“Maybe he likes the surprise of it all.” Tony said with a scowl.

Steve sighed again and looked at the wall. Tony looked at his empty mug mournfully before sitting up. They sat in silence before Tony stood up.

“Look. We can’t dwell on him, not yet. We have small fish to fry.” Tony said.

Steve looked at him and then at the file before him. Nick Fury’s face was staring back at him and Steve’s spine straightened.

“Director Fury has some questions he needs to answer.” Steve agreed.


End file.
